ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ, ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός ( Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάης 17 του 2017 Σύμφωνα με τη Βικιπαίδεια το 1905 ο Αϊνστάιν δημοσίευσε 4 εργασίες από τις οποίες η πρώτη αφορούσε την απορρόφηση του φωτός από τα ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ η δεύτερη την ερμηνεία της κίνησης των κόκκων γύρης μέσα σε νερό που παρατηρήθηκε από το βοτανολόγο Brown. Η τρίτη εργασία του αφορούσε την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου σε μεγάλες ταχύτητες (θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας) , ενώ η τέταρτη εργασία του αναφέρονταν στη γνωστή άκυρη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) επειδή βιάστηκε να βγάλει συμπεράσματα χωρίς να διαβάσει με λεπτομέρεια Γερμανούς επιστήμονες, όπως λόγου χάρη τον Soldner (1801) που επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός , που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Έτσι για εκείνη τη βιασύνη του Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο "INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE" (page 503) διαβάζουμε: “ The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” Βέβαια αργότερα (1938) σύμφωνα με το βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» για τη δημοσίευση των δυο πρώτων εργασιών του ο Αϊνστάιν στη σελίδα 62 έγραψε: “ Ένα μεμονωμένο σύστημα δεν μπορεί να αλλάξει ούτε τη μάζα του, ούτε τη συνολική του ενέργεια ”. Πραγματικά στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία χρησιμοποιώντας τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν του Planck (1900) πρότεινε ότι κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο αυξάνεται η ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου σύμφωνα με τη σχέση hν = ΔΕ, αφού όλη η ενέργεια του φωτός μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου. Επίσης και στη δεύτερη εργασία του ο Αϊνστάιν έβγαλε το ίδιο συμπεράσματα των βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα από μη επαγγελματίες φυσικούς, όπως είναι εκείνα από τον ζυθοποιό Joule (1847), η μηχανική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε θερμική ενέργεια. Μάλιστα στη σελίδα 59 του βιβλίου του ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε: “ Είναι μια παράξενη σύμπτωση ότι σχεδόν όλη η βασική δουλειά η σχετική με τη φύση της θερμότητας εκτελέστηκε από ερασιτέχνες φυσικούς που είχαν τη φυσική απλά ως τη μεγάλη τους ευχαρίστηση.” Ωστόσο στην τρίτη εργασία του ο Αϊνστάιν προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα του ατόμου (πείραμα του Kaufmann, 1901) υπέθεσε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα παρατηρητή, γεγονός που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, διότι σύμφωνα με το νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης, που μας δίδαξαν και οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι, κανένα σώμα εξαιτίας της κίνησής του δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Στην πραγματικότητα, κατά τη διάσπαση β η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Ήδη από το έτος 1964, (όταν ήμουν φοιτητής στο Αριστοτέλειο Πανεπιστήμιο Θεσσαλονίκης και παρέδιδα μαθήματα φυσικής στους οικότροφους μαθητές του Ελληνικού Κολεγίου Θεσσαλονίκης ), είχα υποπτευθεί ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β οφείλεται στη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Πραγματικά αν σήμερα συγκρίνει κάποιος τις μάζες του νετρονίου και του πρωτονίου με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου, όπως αναφέρονται στη Βικιπαίδεια, θα δει ότι η μάζα του νετρονίου είναι ίση με τη μάζα 1838,68 ηλεκτρονίων, ενώ η μάζα του πρωτονίου είναι ίση με τη μάζα των 1836,15 ηλεκτρονίων. Δηλαδή κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Έτσι σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα όπου έχουμε εκπομπή από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο και ένα αντινετρίνο, αν λαβουμε υπόψη ότι το αντινετρίνο έχει σχεδόν μηδενική μάζα, τότε το ηλεκτρόνιο εμφανίζεται με μάζα περίπου 2,5 φορές μεγαλύτερη από την κανονική μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου. Δηλαδή το ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β έχει μια αυξημένη μάζα, που οφείλεται όχι στη σχετική κίνηση που νόμιζε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Τέτοια αυξημένη μάζα στο ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β διαπίστωσε πειραματικά και ο Bucherer το 1909 και επειδή τότε δεν είχε ανακαλυφθεί το νετρόνιο, ώστε να είναι γνωστή η διαδικασία της απορρόφησης της μάζας, όλοι οι φυσικοί πίστεψαν ότι επιβεβαιώθηκε πειραματικά η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας, παρότι ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε: “ Δεν υπάρχει αριθμός πειραμάτων που να μπορεί να δείξει ότι η θεωρία μου είναι σωστή, αλλά ένα και μόνο πείραμα μπορεί να αποδείξει ότι είναι λάθος”. Επίσης στην τέταρτη εργασία του ο Αϊνστάιν στα πλαίσια της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας χρησιμοποιώντας το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα απέδειξε ότι για το ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β ισχύει η σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 ή ΔΕ = ΔΜc2 εισάγοντας όμως τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου ακριβώς επειδή πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα. Έτσι όταν πολύ αργότερα (1933) τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι κατά την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου εμφανίζονται δυο φωτόνια, τότε όλοι οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα πίστεψαν ότι επιβεβαιώθηκαν όλες οι υποθέσεις της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, διότι νόμισαν ότι η μάζα του συστήματος ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια δυο φωτονίων. Όμως οι έρευνες πολλών ετών από μένα έδειξαν ότι σε μια τέτοια λαθεμένη ερμηνεία παραβιάζονται όχι μόνο οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αλλά αγνοούνται και οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, διότι στην πραγματικότητα, όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) όπου έχουμε αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο, έτσι και εδώ καθώς αλληλεπιδρά το ηλεκτρόνιο με το ποζιτρόνιο έχουμε μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,022 MeV που μετατρέπεται σε ίση ενέργεια hν δυο φωτονίων, ενώ η μάζα των φωτονίων προέρχεται από τη μάζα του συστήματος του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου. Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια λαθεμένη υπόθεση η οποία φαίνονταν ότι επιβεβαιώνονταν από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής φυσικής αλλά δεν ταίριαζε όχι μόνο με το μοντέλο του Bohr αλλά ούτε και με τα δεδομένα της πρώτης εργασίας του Αϊνστάιν, για την οποία ο Αϊνστάιν κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ (1921), θα έπρεπε να γίνει συστηματική έρευνα 29 ετών, ώστε να αποκαλυφθούν τα αίτια της αντίφασης. Τελικά στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο κβαντικής φυσικής “ Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (discovery of dipole nature of photon) που ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, καθώς αποδείχθηκε ότι τα φωτόνια δεν είναι τα κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν (χωρίς μάζα) αλλά σωματίδια με ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 . Έτσι όλες αυτές οι αντιφάσεις θα έπρεπε να οφείλονται όχι μόνο στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν ότι δηλαδή τα φωτόνια είναι τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, αλλά και στα λάθη της ίδιας της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell, που ήδη τα απέδειξαν πειραματικά οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί French και Tessman (1963), αφού πριν από την ανάπτυξη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell (1865) υπήρξε η πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τον Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner (1801). Πραγματικά το 1907 και ο Planck έγραψε ότι οι δυνάμεις βαρύτητας δεν ασκούνται μόνο μεταξύ υλικών σωμάτων αλλά και των σωματιδίων του φωτός. (Physics4u η καμπύλωση του φωτός και ο βαρυτικός φακός..) Από την άλλη μεριά παρότι το 1887 οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί Michelson και Morley απέδειξαν με πειράματα την ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα του Maxwell, εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) έφερε στο προσκήνιο όχι μόνο τον αιθέρα του Maxwell αλλά και τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου (1644) που τα απέρριψε ο Νεύτων με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Επίσης το 1925 δυο Ολλανδοί φυσικοί ανακάλυψαν το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου που ακυρώνει τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν επειδή το σπίν αυτό δίνει στην περιφέρεια του ηλεκτρονίου ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη του φωτός. (Faster than light). Ας σημειωθεί ότι με βάση το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου ανακάλυψα ότι δυο ηλεκτρόνια εξαιτίας του σπιν αλληλεπιδρούν ακαριαία για να μας δώσουν σε πολύ κοντινή απόσταση ελκτικές μαγνητικές δυνάμεις που είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις. Έτσι λύθηκε και το πρόβλημα του ομοιοπολικού δεσμού που ταλαιπωρούσε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα. (Μόριο υδρογόνου). Είναι γεγονός ότι το 1935 τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής απέρριψαν τα πεδία του Maxwell, αφού επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Έτσι το 1936 ο Αϊνστάιν με εργασία του απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε κύματα που έχουν σχέση όχι με τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα (wrong gravitational waves) αλλά με τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της Κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Πάντως εκείνο το πείραμα που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-‘Υλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 ή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 είναι το πείραμα του Αμερικανού φυσικού Compton (1923) όπου η απορρόφηση φωτονίων μεγάλης ενέργειας Ε = hν και μάζας m = hν/c2 συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του (σελ. 201) τροποποίησε τις αρχικές του υποθέσεις περί κβάντων πεδίων χωρίς μάζα και έγραψε: “ Η ηλιακή ακτινοβολία που διαδίδεται στο διάστημα έχει ενέργεια και συνεπώς μια κάποια μάζα. Ο Ήλιος και όλα τα άστρα χάνουν από τη μάζα τους με την ακτινοβολία”. Παρόλα αυτά η υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια φωτονίου φάνηκε φαινομενικά ότι επιβεβαιώνονταν και από τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη στο δευτερόνιο όταν ενώνεται το πρωτόνιο με το νετρόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ που ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα 4,35 ηλεκτρονίων. Έτσι αν χρησιμοποιηθεί η λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια και μετρηθεί η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου με την υπόθεση ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα, όπως τότε νόμιζε ο Αϊνστάιν, τότε θα δούμε ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου ταιριάζει στα δεδομένα της εξίσωσης hν = ΔΜc2. Επάνω σε αυτό το μέγα λάθος λοιπόν θα έπρεπε να γίνει μια νέα συστηματική έρευνα για να διαπιστωθεί τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει όταν ενώνεται το νετρόνιο με το πρωτόνιο για να δομηθεί το δευτερόνιο. Βέβαια αυτή η έρευνα μου κόστισε άλλα 9 έτη συστηματικής δουλειάς, διότι όταν ανακαλύφθηκε το νετρόνιο (1932) τα περάματα έδειχναν ότι αυτό δεν έχει κατανομές φορτίων ώστε να εφαρμοσθούν οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, ενώ από την ανάλυση των μετέπειτα πειραμάτων των μαγνητικών ροπών απέδειξα ότι το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο έχουν πολύ μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων που δίνουν την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV η οποία μετατρέπεται σε ίση ενέργεια του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε ίση μάζα του φωτονίου. Έτσι το 2003 που δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” στο περιοδικό Ind. J. Th. Phys. απέδειξα ότι και στη δομή του δευτερονίου ισχύουν όχι μόνο οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αλλά και οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού απορρίπτοντας τις υποθετικές δυνάμεις της ισχυρής και ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης. Πραγματικά σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να υιοθετούν τη δική μου ανακάλυψη, ότι δηλαδή στη φύση υπάρχουν μόνο οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης, όπως είναι εκείνες της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Λόγου χάρη αν γράψει κάποιος στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα-science-To Bήμα online” θα διαβάσει: “ Ο κόσμος μας δεν δομείται από τις τέσσερις θεμελιώδεις δυνάμεις που όλοι νομίζαμε (βαρύτητα ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός, ισχυρή και ασθενής πυρηνική δύναμη) αλλά τις εξής δυο: βαρύτητα και ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός.” Ας σημειωθεί ότι οι φυσικοί του προηγούμενου αιώνα πίστευαν ότι η διάσπαση β οφείλεται σε μια υποθετική ασθενική δύναμη, αλλά ύστερα από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και ηλεκτρονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons) απέδειξα ότι η δύναμη είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητική λόγω αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτισμένων κουάρκς. Συγκεκριμένα το νετρόνιο είναι ασταθές διότι περιέχει μια χαλαρή τριάδα από κουάρκς ddd η οποία μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud του πρωτονίου. Σε αυτές τις τριάδες εφαρμόζοντια οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού διότι d = -e/3 και u = +2e/3. Δηλαδή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια (ΔΕ = (ddd-dud) = 1,29 MeV μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου ΚΕ = 1,29 MeV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας d-u που ισοδυμαμεί με τη μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων μετατρέπεται σε ηλεκτρόνιο μάζας 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων και σε αντινετρίνο με σχεδόν μηδενική μάζα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts